Like I'm gonna lose you
by Quintessence88
Summary: Sharon didn't tell Andy about her job offer and he found out in an usual way... it's a break-up ff, just so you know.


**Hi guys! We know that Andy is sold out about Sharon's job offer from last episode but but but… what if she didn't tell him soon and he found out from someone else?**

 **FYI Sharon and Andy have already brought their relationship to "next level", I'm explaining this so you can easily follow what's happening in this chapter. Enjoy & review as always! Thanks**

 _Omissions_. They were something that shouldn't have existed between two people who trusted and cared for each other, between two people who were really moving forward with their relationship. Andy felt sad and disappointed in Sharon, overhearing the kid talking to his boyfriend on the phone was not the way he wanted to find out about her job offer. He started wondering if maybe he has been wrong about her all that time, if he had gone so far out on a limb with his feelings that he didn't realize he was standing out there alone…

He knew they should talk but why? Why did he always have to be him to bring the matter to her attention? It was her _damn_ job offer and she was dealing with the situation as if it was none of his business. Of course she didn't need his permission, he was well aware of that, he'd only have liked to be informed but Sharon Raydor, the super independent woman, couldn't involve his boyfriend, no she just couldn't!

He should stop thinking about it or he'd only get angrier so he took deep breaths trying to empty his mind, such a hard task when he was feeling on the verge like that, he was still at work so he did have to calm down.

Their case was wrapped up but they still had paperwork to finish and Andy pretended to be so engrossed in his work to avoid any possible contact with Sharon: he knew he wouldn't have been able to control himself if she approached him now; he needed some time to cool off in order to face the problem but she didn't look like she understood he was a ticking bomb.

"Andy, can you follow me to my office, please?"

It was more an order than a request and it bothered him even more so he hastily got up from his chair and followed her as she asked. Sharon closed the door behind them and reached her desk before turning around and fixing her eyes on him, her gaze softened but she smiled concerned.

"Are you okay, Andy?"

"Yes, Captain"

" _Captain_?" she asked dumbfounded

"It's your rank if I didn't have amnesia in the meantime"

Each one of his words was soaked in sarcasm; his rigid posture betrayed the little control he has left and her acting as if everything was normal was driving him insane. She studied him trying to understand what was passing through his head to make him so mad, he was okay until half an hour before, what happened?

"What happened?" she voiced her thoughts

"You tell me!" he retorted as a sign of defiance

"I don't know what you mean" she shook her head confused

"Are you sure you don't have anything to tell me?" he challenged her

"Honestly no, Andy"

He offered the opportunity to confess but she didn't take it, he just needed to be as far as possible from her now

"Yeah, right" he clenched his fists "If we're finished, I'd go back…"

"No, we're not finished here" she cut him off, her tone firm

"What do you want, Sharon?" he snorted

"I want you to talk to me"

"Not here" he hissed "Not now"

"You're right. My place, at 7"

"Fine"

He left her office without another word and went back to his desk finishing his paperwork as if they were the most important thing in the world.

* * *

Andy forced himself to show at Sharon's place and for the first time in years he didn't bring her anything: he was there to talk about something unpleasant after being kept in the dark so he wouldn't apologize for forgetting the good manners for once. When Sharon opened the door she felt the air was still very cold between them and she didn't have a clue about it or maybe she had but simply couldn't figure out how he could possibly know what she was hiding. Following her to the living room Andy noticed she changed her work clothes wearing a pair of leggings and a tank top, he stopped by home to do the same, he needed to leave Lieutenant Flynn there and be _just Andy_ for that conversation.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked from the kitchen "Dinner is almost ready"

"I'm not here to eat Sharon, I'm here to talk"

"I thought we could do it after…"

"No," he shook his head "We need to do it now. Is the kid home?"

"No, he's at Gus', he'll probably spend the night there"

"Okay"

"Since you're so eager to talk, let's talk"

"I'll ask you again: are you sure you don't have anything to tell me?"

"Andy…"

"Think about your answer, Sharon"

She sighed and sat on the couch, he did the same only at other side leaving much space between them, something Sharon noticed.

"I got a job offer as chief of security for the NFL"

"I know"

"How do you…"

"I heard the kid talking on the phone with Gus"

"Oh Andy…"

"Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I wasn't sure"

"You weren't sure about what?" he snapped "About involving your boyfriend in your life?"

"It's not like that! I wanted to make a choice before talking to you"

"Oh so you wanted to inform me when all was done? Do I mean so little to you?"

"No Andy, listen to me! I needed to clear my head first, this job involves a lot of travelling but the pay is really good and I could retire from LAPD with my Captain's pension. I've to think about Rusty, he's still studying and…"

"Bullshit! This has nothing to do with Rusty! This is you running away now that things are becoming deeper and more intense between us"

"How can you say that?"

"Because I know you, Sharon! We made love for the first time just a month ago and everything's so overwhelming now that you feel the urge to flee!"

"That's not true! This is a great opportunity and I won't decline this offer just because you disagree!"

"So did you accept the job?"

"I didn't say that"

He shook his head disgusted "I just wish you considered me enough to tell me! I didn't want to find out that way as if I was nothing to you, a stranger but maybe it's what I am!"

"You're not a stranger and I didn't want you to know it that way either"

"But you couldn't find five precious minutes of your time to inform me, right?"

"This is not about you!" she snapped "I don't have to ask your permission! This is my life and I won't give up on my ambitions for a man again"

"So is this the matter? You giving up on your ambitions because it's what you did because of Jack in the past?" he raised from his spot on the couch "I've never asked you to do it!"

"But you'll do it because if I accept, I'll never be home, I'll be travelling a lot and you'll never see me"

"It looks like I don't need to after all, you've already chosen!"

Sharon hasn't realized that she had indeed made her choice until he pointed out to her. He was looking at her so hurt and heart broken, his eyes were misted with angry tears that he almost couldn't see her face and at the moment she reacted impulsively, she launched herself at him kissing him hard and he responded biting her lips tasting blood: he wasn't going to be gentle and if that was their last _fuck_ he'd have made sure it counted.

Sharon thought he'd have led her towards her bedroom but she found herself pushed against the foyer wall, all oxygen was sucked out her lungs with a gasp but Andy didn't care, he kept kissing her stealing her breath until he grabbed her and turned her around putting her hands against the wall in front of her. Sharon was finally able to catch a breath but it didn't last long, she could feel Andy's hard erection pressed against her ass grinding, his greedy hands pushing her tank top down and attacking her breasts, groping and pinching her nipples making her cry both in pain and pleasure. His hot mouth was sucking and biting her neck, her pulse point with the purpose of marking her, _yes_ , marking her as _his_ for the last time so she'd have seen it every time she undressed for the next days, she'd have had the proof of what she has lost. Once he was tired of waiting, he just pushed her leggings and panties down to the floor and hastily unzipped his pants enough to free his hard cock… Sharon was in front of him, slightly bent forward with her beautiful long legs open getting him harder if it was even possible! He gathered some of her wetness and slammed inside her, she gasped and moaned loudly but he didn't even give her time to adjust before started a relentless rhythm. Both his hands at her thighs he pounded into her with his eyes closed, it was punishing fuck and they both were well aware of that, he was punishing them both, the pleasure could be physical but didn't reach his heart or his soul, it didn't make him whole like the other times they have made love, it was excruciating but if he was going down he had every intention to bring her with him. Sharon used her hands against the wall for leverage pushing her thighs back to meet his, she could feel his pain with each thrust, his inner struggle, drowning in it and making it hers, her heart was breaking in million pieces but she has wanted it and she could only blame herself. It was a maddening race where there weren't going to be winners but only losers, the finish line was near but it wouldn't have brought any relief, just more ache, more agony. His thrusts became quicker but uncoordinated, their moans and grunts filled the room with the sound of slapping flesh, he was so close now and there was no other way than letting go, relieving themselves physically while falling into a deep hole with no light. Andy kept pushing inside her until he had nothing left to give then pulled out fixing his clothes without looking at her. As soon as he pulled away from her Sharon felt the cold hitting her, weaseling its way in her bones, in her veins and at last in her heart; she breathed hard pulling her panties and leggings up before his cum started running down her legs and fixed her tank top, only then she turned around looking for his eyes. There was nothing to say, not anymore and Andy headed to door.

"Goodbye Sharon. Have a good life"

A moment after he was gone and Sharon remained still staring at the door almost wishing he could come back and change his mind but how would he? After she didn't know how long she went to the kitchen like a robot, threw dinner into the trash and she grabbed her phone dialing a number.

"Hello Mr. Harris, yes it's Sharon Raydor, I'm calling to accept your job offer… yes, thank you very much sir. Good night"

Sharon grabbed the wine bottle and went to the bathroom: she did have to clean herself from Andy Flynn's smell. She hastily undressed discarding her tank top, her leggings, her panties stained of his semen, _ruined_ , she stared at the smears of his pleasure, the last gift he gave to her, she could still feel it inside her and just wanted it to go away. Jumping in the shower she started scrubbing her skin until it became red, between her legs, everywhere until she slumped to the tile floor; she reached the wine bottle outside the shower box and brought it to her mouth letting the water cascade on her body. Sharon drunk to her new job and the downfall of her love story. _Cheers to her_!

 **It was meant to be a multi chapters ff but I'm not sure anymore… I'll think about it.**


End file.
